


Cliff's Edge

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Lesbian Character of Color, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Short One Shot, War, Women in the Military, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dorothea/Monica. The Knight of Four knew that she was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff's Edge

Dorothea had to admit it: at first, she only spent time with Monica as a way of keeping her humanity safe before she lost it to the throes of war and combat.

Part of her was ashamed to admit that, that from what had begun with training in the Knights of the Round suddenly ended up spending the night together, their fingers twined and deep in bliss. Dorothea knew that war just took all that it could without remorse. She had seen carnage that was beyond sanity and comprehension. She tethered herself; she didn't want to lose herself, and she knew what it was like all too well.

The dead were only growing in numbers. She did not want Monica or herself to join their ranks.

When with Monica, Dorothea was intact. Monica's smile, her warm embrace, and her skills as a Knight never ceased to amaze her. If she would be so bold, she would say that her first night with Monica was one of the best of her life. It was better than any of her nights after a successful mission. She was the Knight's anchor, and a beacon of hope. Monica might as well be aware that she was what grounded Dorothea, so that she wouldn't lose her soul to what seemed to be endless warfare. They had already seen and shared enough to one another, so it couldn't be avoided.

The Knight of Four knew that she was here. She was here at this moment, and the Knight of Twelve was her future now. To Dorothea, Monica being by her side was all that it took for her to keep from the cliff's edge.


End file.
